Raid on Jacinto Med
The Raid on Jacinto Med was an attack by the Locust forces on one of the hospitals in Jacinto City during their siege of the city. Order of Battle The Raid Begins The Locust opened their assault by hitting the area around Jacinto Med and the hospital itself with Mortars. When the Locust are spotted entering the hospital, a trap was laid for them in one of the courtyards. The two squads of Gears opened fire on them from the second floor, setting the fuel tanks off that are placed around them, killing this wave of Locust. More Locust entered the hospital, but Delta Squad and the other Gears began pushing them back. Because of the mortar fire, the power to the hospital kept cutting in and out and Lt.Anya Stroud worked form the CIC to try to restore it every time. Outside the hospital, KR Seven-Five flew CAP over Sector 4 along with several other King Ravens and reported that the Reavers are inbound from the north. Centaur Zero-Nine defended a blockade near the hospital and reported that they are having trouble holding the Locust off. A squad of Gears also worked with a King Raven to hold an intersection near the hospital that was being rushed by dozens of Locust, cutting them down before they reached the building. However, the primary blockade near the hospital was soon overrun and the Locust took over the streets near the hospital and entered in greater numbers. Delta Squad and the other two Gears forced a group of Locust back from a courtyard, but came under attack by a Reaver. However, a King Raven arrived and chased it off, allowing Delta to reenter the hospital while the other two Gears secured the courtyard. After they killed a group of Drones, Delta was contacted by Anya and requested to assist in the fighting outside the hospital. Centaur Two-Three arrived outside the hospital as well, setting a position up to fire on the Locust.Gears of War 2: Act 1: Tip of the Spear: Desperation Locust Retreat As the fighting intensified, KR Five-Nine engaged in a dogfight with a Reaver, but was shot down and crashed into Jacinto Med. Delta Squad continued to clear the Locust forces out in the hospital until the reached the front entrance. They found Pvt.Benjamin Carmine there who explained to Sgt.Marcus Fenix that the area that he was defending got too hot and another squad of Gears rounded him up to fight. They went outside and joined this other squad who took casualties, losing one member to a sniper. Delta killed the Locust near the entrance and entered the street. A King Raven gunship arrived and provided air support, taking a Reaver and several Drones out. Delta flanked the Locust through a store and got the drop on the remaining Drones, killing several. The rest of the Locust began a fighting retreat from the hospital, killing another Gear, but giving up on the attack and leaving the hospital in COG hands. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events